


星辰《Everything will be gone,We will be fine》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 4





	星辰《Everything will be gone,We will be fine》

《Everything will be gone,We will be fine》

星辰

史密斯夫妇au

朴志晟*钟辰乐

一章完 

*ooc

“你觉得这个沙发好看吗？”

钟辰乐这个举动非常难得，在挑选购置家中物品的时候，会对着站在一边的朴志晟发问。

是的，仔细搜索大脑过去一起生活的记忆，这的确是在他们结婚五年后难得的一次发问。

他们在休假日定期会去采购一些家庭物品，即使分明是一起去的，但带回家的经常是钟辰乐想要的，和钟辰乐认为朴志晟需要的。

朴志晟没有立刻回答他，他思考了一下，自己是否有回答的必要。

显然这次钟辰乐对比以往是稍有诚意的对他提出询问。

“我不喜欢。”

朴志晟冷静地回答他。

“噢，这样啊。”

钟辰乐看也不看他的表情，向着另外一边家具展示区走去。

一周后，朴志晟下班回家时，果不其然地发现那个他嘴中说过“我不喜欢。”的沙发，正在他们家的客厅里面摆放着。

是的，这的确是他们结婚五年来一起生活着的家。

“你会习惯的。”

钟辰乐对他说道。

当天晚上朴志晟梦到了他人生中最愉快的一次海边旅行，他的这次梦里面出现了太多蓝色，甚至有了连头发也变成蓝色的错觉，让他在梦里都有些诧异起来，很快便能分辨出，这的确是在梦里。

在醒来后，他甚至有些恍惚，如果他年轻时是一个韩国男团成员，说不定就会有把头发染成蓝色的经历，辰乐正在上初中的侄子外号王大头4号，曾经和朴志晟展示过他喜欢的男团成员，每个人五彩缤纷的头发颜色和彩虹一样。

他很久没有梦到这么愉快的梦，也很久没有从闹钟响起前醒来，如果时光回到五年前，他那时候说不定会经常梦到一些愉快的梦，朴志晟往旁边看了一眼，钟辰乐还在熟睡着。

现在睡着的钟辰乐的脸庞，对比醒着的钟辰乐，简直是个天使。他就像个小动物一样，再具体一点，可能是只猫。

朴志晟不禁想起李帝努曾经略带伤心地和他说过：他的猫只有需要他的时候才会找他，还是罗渽民比较好养。

这个对猫过敏的哥哥小心翼翼地养着他的两只真的猫和一只人形大猫，抱着因为过敏死了也要养猫的心情养起了猫，却发现真实的猫对他是如此冷漠，而人形大猫粘人得让他心烦。

闹钟即将响起，朴志晟在闹钟响起前关掉了闹钟，轻手轻脚地下床，为了不吵醒钟辰乐，他尽可能的把动作放轻开始洗漱，准备上班。

当然，钟辰乐并不一定会因为这些小声响而醒来，他的睡眠质量向来比朴志晟好很多，过去因粗心大意的朴志晟发出的声响已经变成习惯一样，让他大脑也逐渐在家这个环境里，合理化默认这只是无关紧要，可以说是无需在意的小声响。

在出门前，朴志晟甚至做了早餐给自己吃，难得像个单身汉一样的生活，在这个早晨让他有些愉快，当然，比起刚结婚时，笨手笨脚在厨房制造混乱被钟辰乐骂*手的朴志晟，在和钟辰乐一起五年的婚姻生活以来，煎个尚可入口的鸡蛋，不烤糊土司，给自己弄杯咖啡还是能做到的。

朴志晟在赶到机场的时候接到了钟辰乐的电话，电话里面钟辰乐怒气满满地问他：

“为什么你把闹钟关了，却没有把我叫醒！”

他笑了出来。

“我们结婚五年了！他还是能忘了在出门前把我叫醒！我找他吵架的时候，他居然还笑得出来！”

钟辰乐对着他的心理医生黄仁俊吼道：“这简直是难以置信！我都想问他到底有没有爱过我！”

严格来说，黄仁俊其实是钟辰乐和朴志晟共同的心理医生。

钟辰乐滔滔不绝地说着，以至于一向口才极好的黄仁俊也无法插嘴多说些什么，只能在他如狂风暴雨般袭来的话语中发起一些碎片式的询问。

“我虽然主要是在家里面，但我也有很多要操心的事情，他居然不顾我是否今天有什么计划就任由我这么睡过去，我的天啊！就算他把早餐做好了摆在桌面上，难道我心情就会好点了吗？”

“他现在在出差！我当然只能打个电话发火一下下，其他等他回来再说！当然我有时候也会出去玩什么的，哎哟，我家那么多生意肯定也是要顾的啊！这也是我们婚前说好的，各自尊重！”

“你说好笑不好笑，气得要死，他还是要出门先干完他的鬼工作！我不懂他一个软件工程师也就是程序员，有那么多差要出！”

“而且你知道他笨手笨脚，偶尔出差回来还会带伤回来，都不知道他没有我怎么活，那我肯定是要管得多一点啊！”

“那个沙发大部分的时间是买给我自己看的！对他来说有一定的实用性就行，我为什么要挑他喜欢的？我能按照医生您说的建议，先做到问他已经很不容易了好吧！”

“一起出去旅游？我都不知道八百年没有和他一起出去旅游了！”

“那他肯定还是记得的吧！在那个岛国，我们第一次认识的地方！”

几天后，朴志晟总算结束那该死的出差。

朴志晟在家附近的便利店徘徊着，说出来有些可笑，他现在不敢回家。

他和旁边的小学生一起坐着吃着便利店的食品，小学生问着他：阿加西为什么不回家啊？我妈妈是做饭不好吃，所以我偷偷吃泡面来的，阿加西的老婆也做饭很难吃吗？

“不是的，他做得饭很好吃，煮拉面也是神一样好吃的程度。”

“那你一定是惹她生气，被赶出来了吧哈哈哈哈”

朴志晟在心里感叹着，现在的小学生教育应该在让他们变得越来越早熟之前，增强教育他们不要和陌生的叔叔说话才行。

并没有被赶出来，只是根据朴志晟五年来的婚姻生活经验，此刻的钟辰乐一定还在气头上，回到家遇见的时候，钟辰乐表面上肯定也不会有什么太多的表情，但朴志晟要是一会儿回家不小心说错什么了，只能睡冰冷的客房里头了。

第一次吵架，朴志晟说他要去书房睡觉的时候，钟辰乐还很生气，不允许他去书房，只允许他睡在客房里面，盖着薄被单睡觉。

到后来连吵架也越来越少，他自动在夫人不悦时滚去客房睡觉，当然他不会让钟辰乐知道，他偷偷买了电热毯，藏在客房的衣柜内，偶尔吵架的日子，会垫在客房的床单底下。

从便利店出来后，朴志晟检查一下随身物品有没有漏带，一回到家附近，他就变得有些迟钝，他这次旅行带回两瓶红酒，一瓶是2001年产的，另外一瓶是2002产的，在确认那两瓶为了结婚五周年带回的红酒还在时，朴志晟对着那瓶瓶身上面的2001年的年份叹了一口气，冬天太冷了，嘴巴里面吐出的气息变得像白色的雾气。

显然在大街上对着瓶红酒叹气，有些傻，他很快便反应过来放回包装袋内。

朴志晟偶尔会怀念起他们刚认识的日子，并希望自己和钟辰乐从未结婚，但这不是想要离开钟辰乐的意思，他们的婚姻的确有些太仓促，当时和身边朋友提起他想要和钟辰乐结婚的时候，他们都问过他是不是疯了，因为一切都太快了。

钟辰乐偶尔看着朴志晟会露出一脸欲言又止的表情，此刻在朴志晟脑海里面浮现着。

首尔太冷了，朴志晟想要去温暖的地方，最近经常会想起他和钟辰乐第一次见面的那个热带岛国。

朴志晟掏出在口袋里的手机，裂痕像个白色蜘蛛网一样在手机屏幕上，因为来电发出的震动都苟延残喘似的有几分可怜。

未接来电已经累积了太多，再不接电话是肯定不行的，朴志晟试着滑动了几下，所幸还不算坏得彻底，居然还是能接电话。

“嗯，辰乐啊，我正在准备回家。”

那是在一个热带岛国常见的怡人天气，天空碧蓝清澈，远处的海景也一样美得不似人间。

朴志晟在高层的天台上也能仿佛闻到从海岸那边飘来淡淡的海水味，此刻真的是旅游度假最适宜的季节，街上人来人往的，而他却只能在天台的隐蔽角落里面藏匿着自己的身影。

朴志晟再次确认了一遍他的布置，蓝牙耳机内传来罗渽民的声音，唠唠叨叨地和他交待着这次的目标目前所在距离。

再过几分钟，那个注定短命的某个帮派的领导就会来到这街区，从车上下来走向酒店的那一小段路，就是他按下狙击枪开关的最佳时刻，当然，在这两百多米的距离瞄准一个人的头，让子弹准确进入目标的脑干，对朴志晟来说并不算难，毕竟这只是他熟悉使用的千百种方法之一，如果行动失败了，他很快也会通过其他方式完成任务，这是他们这行职业的要求，年少时期的朴志晟便略有声名，在初次行动完成得很好，很少有需要二次行动的时候，最多耽搁几天。

他有这方面的耐心和执行力，如果不出现什么意外，朴志晟甚至可以在执行完任务，在周围人群都陷入一片混乱的时候，拥有自己的自由散漫时间和同样散漫的罗渽民去隔壁街区吃上当地有名的pizza，再一起确认尾款到账的情况，当然罗渽民能在吃pizza的时候，闭嘴少提点李帝努和罗渽民之间那点破事会让他的胃更好消化。

朴志晟便是在那天遇到钟辰乐，他在pizza店的接近大街的位置上等着罗渽民，任务执行的很圆满，唯一可惜的就是那把被丢下的狙击枪，朴志晟像个普通大学生一样，穿着黑色的运动服坐在靠窗的位置小口小口喝着可乐，像只一手就能捏死的仓鼠一样没有攻击力。

看着窗外的钟辰乐跑来，在这个到处都是西方人来旅游的岛国里，同样是亚洲的面孔的钟辰乐很快就引起了他的注意。

也许是钟辰乐和店员说着附近街区有人突然死了，所以把他吓着了，让朴志晟有些许微小的愧疚让他靠近了钟辰乐，等到罗渽民总算赶来的时候，他们已经吃完了pizza决定去下一个旅游景点逛逛。

罗渽民看着眼前两人牵着的手，翻了个白眼便由他们去了。

当天的新闻是附近两个街区都死人了，这个消息并没有让他们多放在心上。

一切真的太快了，他们从那个岛国回来后，再次见面的时候，朴志晟表示旅行回来后分别的这一段日子太害怕再也见不到钟辰乐了，所以和钟辰乐求婚了。

明明是那么爱过，那么深切的担心过，恐惧过没有那个人的人生，也因为对方存在自己的生命中显得如此珍贵，却在一天天变得如此麻木，仿佛一切不复存在般，那些真实存在过的记忆如梦似烟般一点点正在消逝。

钟辰乐坐在餐桌前，显然他已经用餐过，他面前的桌上空无一物，而不远处朴志晟常坐的位置摆好了他做好的，从前菜沙拉，到主食等等，钟辰乐的表情看不出有生气的痕迹，仿佛忘记了在朴志晟出差前他们有过一点点小小争执，他和朴志晟讨论着牛油果是不是水果的问题，关于常识方面，钟辰乐这个稍微年长他一年的小哥哥还是比较懂些。

明明做的都是朴志晟喜欢为主的，钟辰乐看着对食物兴致缺缺的朴志晟。

“你是不是在外面偷吃了？”

“嗯，吃了便利店的东西。”

朴志晟老老实实交待了在回家的路上，遇到一个小学生，还被嘲讽的事情，还有因为害怕忘了叫醒钟辰乐而不敢回家的事情。

钟辰乐听了这些事情之后笑了他一会儿，朴志晟悬着的心一点点平缓下来了，过去五年的时间里，他对钟辰乐撒了特别多的谎，而一个有说服力的谎言是需要伴随大量真话融合在一起的，他们之间这样的对话充斥着他们的生活，有些时候朴志晟甚至会相信这一切都是真的，始终一如既往的，钟辰乐没有发现异常的地方在哪里。

钟辰乐对着明明吃饱了，还在努力进食的仓鼠一样的朴志晟说道。

“下个月，我要去看看我一个朋友，那个国家的名字挺特别的，说了你也记不住，到时候拍照给你看。”

虽然说了朴志晟的确也不一定能记住那复杂陌生的国家名字，但在钟辰乐说出后朴志晟却感觉好像有一点点耳熟。

一定是吃太饱了，血糖一下子上升，所以没办法好好思考，朴志晟看着钟辰乐模模糊糊的想着，下个月，好像他也要去，是去哪个城市来着？

罗渽民分明和他说了，但他现在一点都想不起来。

黄仁俊在深夜接到朴志晟电话的时候，他翻了个白眼差点能把他厥过去。

“我总感觉辰乐对我有很多秘密。”

“但是医生，嗯，是这样的，医生，大概，我说大概，很多夫妻之间都会有秘密对吧？”

得到肯定的回复后，朴志晟安定了下来。

这个月他们久违得相处很愉快，当然这个月朴志晟没有睡在冰冷的客房里，钟辰乐在发现他弄坏的手机后也没有生气和他一起买了新手机，在送钟辰乐上飞机时，朴志晟表示会乖乖在家做家养宠物小仓鼠等他回家，

但这平凡而又安逸的感觉，却让他更不安了起来。

果不其然，他发现了问题所在。

朴志晟在他们的书房里面发现了一把手枪，他惊慌失措地想着自己怎么会如此粗心大意，不是都应该在花园后的小屋子的地下室吗？这把应该往哪里藏的时候，发现了一个严重的问题。

这不是他的枪。

而他在明天也将飞往那个城市。

仿佛是一场闹剧一般，伴随着爆炸声的消失，硝烟散尽后，朴志晟从四周横七竖八的尸体间向钟辰乐走来。

这家餐厅刚发生了一场有计划的暴动，爆炸是从厨房开始的，无辜的顾客已经伴随着尖叫声远去。

那个排行榜前五的JS25是你吗?

朴志晟点点头。

钟辰乐是真没想到他老公原来还这么强。

朴志晟也从没有想过自己家平时柔弱无力的小少爷居然能在几分钟内撂倒一个两米高的壮汉。

甚至在五秒内就割断了那人的动脉。

他们拿着缺了口的玻璃杯敬对方。

这次回家要把朴志晟带回家那两瓶他们五周年纪念日的红酒开了喝，钟辰乐下定决心。

End


End file.
